The Lure of Temptation
by BboySayne410
Summary: Emilio Garwin, cousin of Reid Garwin, accends into his family powers. He tries to prove that he isn't like his cousin and Chase but it proves to be more difficult then he expected.


The Lure of Temptation

On the day of his eighteenth birthday, Emilio Garwin was asleep on his blue, fleece panther blanket outside in the backyard of his ranch style house in Ewing, New Jersey. As he laid there, deep in sleep, blue lightning began to fill the star-filled sky above him, being accompanied by dark, black clouds. Suddenly, he opened his eyes only to let out a loud scream as if his body was being stretched out. As he woke up, he was struck by the blue lightening as he began his ascension!

When the lightening stuck Emilio's body, he began to feel his newly inherited powers surge through his body. It was an invigorating and powerful experience that he had never felt in his entire life. The power that he felt at midnight on April 10, 2008 was nowhere near of the same caliber as when he turned thirteen. His mother Isabella had told him over and over to prepare for his ascension on his eighteenth birthday. She had also told him that these powers were very potent and was only given to the descendants of the five families of the Covenant: the Danvers, the Parrys, the Garwins, the Simms, and the Pope.

As the minutes passed by and Emilio's powers were still being given to him from the heavens above. As he had almost completed his ascension, he began reminiscing about a conversation he had with his mother. Three weeks before his birthday, he and his mother were talking about his upcoming birthday party that she was allowing him to have while she went to visit his older cousin Reid. She came outside to bring him a glass of juice as he was punching and kicking away at his punching bag, only gaining his attention as she put the glass on the table causing him to turn around sharply and stop his training.

"Mom, you scared the shit out of me, what are you doing here?"

She took her right hand and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I just came out to bring you some orange juice. I know how much you love orange juice and I figured you could use a break since you've been training so hard. Just make sure you keep up with your studies."

Emilio looked at his mother in a smug, know-it-all smirk.

"Don't worry about me, Mom. I know what I'm doing. I'm in the best shape of my life, I have all A's in school, my powers are as sharp as ever, and I have the most wonderful girlfriend ever. Why would you think I'm not going to finish high school and not go to college?"

"I didn't say you wouldn't, it's just that I see that you've become used to using your powers often and it scares me. If you misuse your power, it's going to take over your life. You're going to give in to its temptation and seduction until all you want to do is use the power and want more in the process."

"Oh my god, Mom, do you honestly think I'm going to let my power run my life?" His voice begins to grow more arrogant as he explains how he is in control.

"First off, I'm not my idiot cousin Reid who thinks he's hot shit just because he rides off of Caleb's coattails when in all honesty, he'd be lost without him. Second of all, I've seen Caleb's father and what happened when he misused his power before he died when I went up to Ipswich the summer before everything went down with Chase. Finally, I haven't misused my power and yet you call my attention every time I even so much as use my telekinesis to levitate a soda from the fridge. I wish you would just trust me enough that I'm not going to turn into Reid or Chase. Can you do that for me at least?"

Isabella burst into tears of happiness at the sound of her son standing up for his convictions.

"I know son, it's just a mother's instinct to protect her son and I'm proud of the fine man you've become. However, I'm not going to stop worrying and caring about my son. Asking me to stop caring is like asking me to stop loving you and I can't do that. I can tell you that I'll always look out for you and make sure you're safe."

She then heard a horn coming from the front of her house.

"That would be the taxi; I better get to the airport. I have to make sure Reid hasn't gone too haywire with his powers now that he's at least nineteen."

She leans in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Emilio, I love you, I'll be back in late August. I left you enough food and money to live off of. Take care now."

She then turned around and walked around the gate, got into the taxi cab, and left as Emilio looked on in deep thought and stress.

"I really wish my mother didn't tell me indirectly that I'm going to turn into my cousin."

Emilio then looked at his punching bag, opened his hand, summoned up energy the size of a baseball, and flung his arm at the bag blowing it up to ashes.

"Him and I are nothing alike…I'm just a lot better than him family or not."

By this time, five minutes have passed and at eleven lightning bolts have stuck Emilio's body. As the twelfth lightning bolt hit him, it caused an explosion of energy to burst around him causing a strong backdraft of wind to expand. Emilio then fell to his knees as he had ascended to his generational powers. He slowly breathed in and out to catch his breath after his newfound strength surged through his body. Looking to his left and his right, he clenched his fists, crossed his arms, and stood up uncrossing his arms and let out a powerful burst of clear energy that swept across his local neighborhood. He looked at his right hand and was in amazement and awe.

"Wow! What power, this is incredible! This is the kind of power I could get used to"

Emilio stood there focused on toning his new powers while in the back of mind having the thoughts of the recent events in Ipswich. His energy was flowing around his 5'6, muscularly toned body, blowing his short, black spiked up hair. The shade of his dark brown eyes slowly morphed his eyes pitch black as his pupils glowed a bright amber. Emilio looked at his tan, Puerto Rican skin complexion and admiring his rock hard six pack abs, modestly cut arms and legs, and toned chest knowing that he could do absolutely anything with his power. His black fleece sweat pants and white tank top had tears from the ascension as well as his white Adidas sneakers had looked like they were being held together by duct tape and glue. He took one look at his clothes and sighed.

"Oh shit, not again. Now I have to change my clothes. Good thing I have plenty of clothes, otherwise I'd be running around naked."

Emilio then went back inside to change his clothes. He put on a pair of Corona pajama pants and went to sleep. While he walked back into his house, took his shower, and put on his sleeping attire, he went deep into thought about what had transpired in Massachusetts two years ago.

'_Oh my god, I can't believe that this day's finally come; the day where I ascend to my full powers that my ancestors had before them. I was lucky enough to get back home and avoid everything that happened when Chase made his way to town. When I heard about what happened, I wanted so badly to just get up there to Ipswich and kick Chase's ass! I'm glad I'm not my cousin where he just uses his powers to look up girl's skirts, play pranks, and pick fights. I've used my powers only to help people. I remember a time where two robbers were about to kill an unarmed woman with a gun. I saw what was going on and I just used my telekinetic powers and threw them to the far end of the alley way. I looked at them and told them that if I ever see them hurting anyone again, I would kill them!_

_Luckily they were so scared at the sight of my pitch black eyes they ran like a bat out of hell. I went to the girl to see if she was alright, and she just froze with fear begging for me not to kill her. I looked at her as compassionately as I could and assured her I would not hurt her. I extended my hand and told her that I would take her out to Starbucks and dinner so I could get to know her better. She hesitantly accepted and that's how I met my girlfriend, Natalie Moreles._

_The first day I looked into her clear, ocean blue eyes and long black ever flowing hair, I knew that she was the one for me. Just looking at the way she wore her tight, form-fitting blue jeans, lace around black espedrills, and silk, purple halter top made my heart skip a beat. Normally, I never went for the kind of girls that had extra padding, but there was genuine warmth, caring, and sensual demeanor to her that made me fall head over heals in love with her. Needless to say she had a nice big set of 38d boobs and a nice fat, plump ass that I loved to grab and smack. I was hooked and I knew that she was the one for me. _

_We went to Starbucks and she and I talked for hours about every aspect of our lives. She had told me about her past relationships and how all her ex boyfriends wanted her just for sex. I had also told her about how I had moved around until I was thirteen and settled here in Ewing, New Jersey. We had touched up on many different subjects until she had asked me where I received such powers. I played it off as I did not know what she was talking about. She persisted for me to tell her until I told her enough details to satisfy her curiosity. I had told her that I was born with them and that I did not know how I received my powers. I also told her that even though I did not know how I received them, I told her that I use them to help everyone who is in need._

_I then took her to Bob Evans Restaurant right next to the AMC 24 movie theater in Hamilton, New Jersey. I ordered a sirloin steak and eggs and she ordered scrambled eggs and bacon. As I looked into her eyes, I had felt a nervousness that I had not felt for any girl in a long time since my ex girlfriend, Valerie Brady. I wanted her to be my girlfriend more than anything at that moment. I then mustered up the courage and asked Natalie to be my girlfriend. She was overwhelmed with joy and gladly accepted. We then kissed at the dinner table. I must say her lips were the softest, mocha flavored lips I've ever kissed. Once we left the restaurant, I brought her home, walked her to her door step, and kissed her good night. This was last year that me and Natalie that got together. _

_She doesn't know the full story about my bloodline and how the powers I possess can destroy everything and everyone around me including myself if misused. Every time someone makes a comment about not having a father or how my friends are losers, it enrages me to the point where I want to torture them with my power. I have even on occasion confronted them alone, levitated them in the air and warned them not to mess with my friends and my family or they will regret it. I have even used my power to perform choking spells to remind them of what will happen if they cross me. They crumble with fear and before they leave, I wipe their mind clean of the confrontation that we just had. They then go about their day and then afterwards I end up feeling like crap. _

_I've listened to my mother telling me over and over that she does not want me to turn into Reid or Chase. I assured her that it would not happen. Though what I did not want Isabella to know was that I was afraid that I was turning into my cousin more and more each day. This was a trait that went on in my family for generations and I saw how it's taken over my cousin's life. However, as much as I tried to convince myself that it was not happening to me; but sadly enough the power was slowly changing me. Now I just hope to God that I can find the discipline to channel my anger and not let my power overtake me.'_

Emilio laid there in concern and fear that he would not end up like his ancestors before him. He has always worked hard to show a different side of the Garwin name. However, the more he tried to fight it, the more he started to become more and more like his family every day. It was as if it was his destiny to carry on the Gawin name. His new powers and self-control would be put to the test.


End file.
